


Sent

by BrosleCub12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosleCub12/pseuds/BrosleCub12
Summary: It would be disgusting, except it's not.221b fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love (and sentiment) make the world go 'round.

‘Alright,’ Sherlock murmurs as he hears John’s footsteps above them, the tired tread of his friend starting to descend and he puts the card in Rosie’s little hands, directs her toward the stairs. ‘That’s it; give it to Daddy.’

And Rosie does; as soon as John appears, sleep-crusted eyes and a shuffle, she holds up the envelope with clear pride, her scribbles adorning the front (too young yet to spell, let alone write) and John blinks, rubs his face.

‘Hello, what’s _this?_ Thankyou, darling.’ He stoops, gives her a kiss, then takes the envelope with clear curiosity; opens it.

It’s a heart-shaped card; a card in the shape of an _actual_ heart, a human heart, all pumping veins and arteries and it would be disgusting, except it’s not – not when John opens it and reads what’s inside, his heart hammering, wondering if Sherlock – Sherlock! – really has deigned to do this. _Would_ do this, for John, for Rosie.

Sherlock, who has gone quite still and is watching John with something close to apprehension. (It’s John’s first Valentine’s Day without Mary).

‘You sod,’ John says it briefly, quietly, puts the card back into the envelope – then picks up Rosie and strides over to Sherlock, throwing his spare arm around his neck.

‘Complete and _utter_ sentimental sod.’ He tugs, pulls him in. Sherlock beams.


End file.
